fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Fascinating Zemo Monners Event II
FZM Event II seemingly makes a comeback. Why is it? Beryll Summers feels targeted by everything what she is trying to understand what's going on with the event again. She knows that is not good because of Zanderlot's death. Alternative? Possible future? Something else? Beryll Summers let Reba do the work, but she learns that Reba may not see what Beryll can see. She knows that Reba does not see things in which she saw these things happen before. She wonders why Reba's future powers do not work that way in her place in which Reba rebuilds. She is trying to find something to understand what's missing. Fion of the Zemo? A change of heart in Fion has been affected Beryll to see what she does not understand that Fion is not trying to mess up the future for the world. Fion has nothing against the Xiamen and Zemo. Fion has no idea who the Xiamen and Zemo are when she was a queen of the future world where Reba freed a prison Beryll. Rumor spreading the Zemo Some of the Zemo points that Beryll may be a threat to the world that nobody knew what she is. Some of the Zemo assumes that the reason why Fion has taken Beryll somewhere safe and asks why Beryll is doing something dangerous as her parents fight really bad. Some confusion of what Zemo thinks The Zemo questions the parent of Beryl--Kathy and Yale Summers if they knows about it. They reveal that they knew they had a child and they said a child has done nothing really bad. They blamed Fion for kidnapping and childnapping their child that cause them a stir that leads to a divorce. That leaves Kathy and Yale a lot of depression in a long search for their missing child. They finally asks Fion the question: How dare you take our child and why did you do it in the first place? Revelations When Fion answers Kathy and Yale's question, everything is in her future has been kept secret for a very long time as she knows what's done is the answer in which Kathy and Yale finds it strangely. Fion admittedly comes to Graydon Pterdon and knows that he's maniac, but he willingly gives her his powers that gives Fion the side effects of his powers that gives Fion some craziness in which drives her mad-driven emotion. She has been fighting all the mad-driven feeling and reaching to the level to end it. She finds the clear path to see what's so awful about what Beryl is going to do the worst thing someday. Kathy asks Fion to understand what things mean for her to know that Kathy and Yale has nothing to do with their missing child and the fight would never happen in the first place that has taken in the time in which the missing child was taken away from them. Fion scoffs at Kathy and tells Kathy to remember something again. Kathy feels insulted. Yale asks Fion why Fion is a Summer in the first place. Fion informs Yale that she is happened to be a Summers. She asks Kathy and Yale why is it she wants Beryll dead even though she is a Summers? Once again, too much more for Beryl The return of the event restarts itself as Beryl could tell. Reba does not familiarized with it and tells Beryl that she is only the future expert who senses the future. That gives Beryll something to understand that may not be a future or what kind of the future. Beryl feels guilty that she acquires from Reba's powers in which gives her a blurry vision and wonders if that is the higher price that she acquires from Reba with the future that goes through Beryll's blood. Aline; what or who is she? Linnahue Parasamel? An unheard name of the codename--Aline. Some people says that Aline was very dangerous creature who can change the future many times and give them a lot of problems and shattered pieces of what's missing that goes to the end. Beryll reminds herself that Aline has not given anybody her powers like Reba did it to Beryll. The question she wonders is: Could the side effect of the future powers from someone can cause her? She wonders why aloud that Aline and Reba have in common by not seeing the vision like Beryll did. Beryll asks Aline, "What does it drive you something crazy like that? And why?" Aline says, "I was taken away somewhere in conflicted future dimensions in which nobody finds her. I had to do what I had done for saving my life. With my powers, I had no choice to use it against it with the same blood. I would have died or gotten killed somewhere in conflicted future dimensions. Fion. Reba. The Parents. Beryll ponders herself that there may be some possible explanation for the event to restart as if there is very dangerous consequences to come for herself and others. She explains that she acquired from Reba's powers in which may not allow her to borrow or acquire the powers from Reba. Reba's powers mixed her feelings and mind by see what she saw whatever the vision is or the real thing. She makes that clear that she has not seen anything in Reba's place could have made any difference. She assumes that she is only the one who meets people in either a hallunication and blurry vision. She also assumes that may not be a reality. Reba's responsibility worries Beryl. Reba maintains her opportunity to stay concenerated full time on what Beryll acquired from Reba's powers and wants to know what the powers work to others as if there is a side effects. She explains that an article of the Aline in the file is still unexplained and informs Beryl that there's not far enough information about her. She mentions that Aline is the Zemo's archenemesis before. Beryl ponders what she is trying to understand everyone and everything in what she saw from the different line. Reba reminds Beryl that Aline should have known the line of the Fascinating Zemo Monners and could have told the Zemo what happened to a line. Reba wonders why Aline is not destroying that line could be a nice and relief. Beryl says if I acquired from your powers and can Aline destroy that power by the same blood? Reba wonders what it means. Beryl asks Reba that if Reba understands that the event will be her first time to experience and know what to become a noobie and Beryl's an expert. Reba understands that but she says that Beryll had Reba's powers temporarily a long time ago and now Beryl does not have it anymore. What does it mean for Beryll's life at stake in it while Beryl does not have Pter's powers. The FZM Event restarts itself. Reba tries to sense the future coming, but nothing happens. Somehow, she does not understand that Beryl has sensed and felt it. When the FZM event starts, it does not affect Reba and Reba remains the same. Beryl worries about herself and wonders what could have it made for her differently without using Reba's powers. Reba is shocked that Beryll is also unaffected by this event. Reba declares that Beryl has nothing to do with the FZM event and makes the valid point that the FZM Event takes Beryl the whole research and study the whole time and uses Beryll as a host to the future in which comes from Reba's powers. Reba makes another point that the Zemo Monners exist because of Beryl and they are connected each other. Reba assumes that the Zemo Monners are unaffected by the FZM as well. Beryl admits that the Zemo Monners of the present timeline and the Zemo Monners of the FZM are not same. Reba asks Beryl, "Who it might be the Zemo Monners that you knew?" Beryl says, "Like I said, I don't know the names and faces before. I never met anyone before." Reba says, "Why did they become Zemo Monners in the first place?" Beryl says, "They must have known the original Zemo Monners somehow." Reba says, "Is Taky one of them?" Beryl says, "No, but Taky was on other team of FZM." Reba is surprised and asks Beryl, "Did you ever ask Taky about it?" Beryl says, "Yes and no. It's like you can't tell Taky before the words might be dangerous from the mouth could affect Taky." Reba says, "So... Taky is affected, but not the Zemo Monners. Who else?" The Zemo Monners investigation Beryl explains that Shadow Lioness, Steele, and Remilly is an unpredictable and unexpected things to come beyond the future. As she elaborates that, Remilly hasn't developed her power yet at that time before she joined the ZM and she makes the point that Remilly is between two teams as she may be an associate or something else. Remilly hasn't become a member before she joins the ZM. She finally says that Remilly is not in that event. She makes another point that Taky was affected by the event for the first time and she will not be affected ever again by the same event. Beryl thinks that she had Reba's powers that still runs as she wonders how much it takes and it stops. She explains that the Zemo Monners is a reason why she had powers that run and they want to know which one they are protecting the future girl who unknown assilants will kill.